Fruits Basket MY Way
by Queen of the Nymphs
Summary: ONE SHOT... I think... A bit of a ramble about the Souma family, to fill the fluff quota in my daily life


_I have writers block on QFV…so I have decided to write this! Have been COMPLETELY obsessed with Fruits Basket recently… couldn't resist writing this, because I decided that there wasn't enough romance…well, my kind of romance, in Fruits Basket_

_ANYVAYS!_

_Enjoy!_

_P.S. Who cares if this is completely out of character… it just popped up anyways_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tohru and Yuki stood in front of their school, waiting for Uotani, Hanajima, Kyou, Momiji, Hatsuhara, Kisa and Hiro. Everyone was coming for dinner, because Tohru and Uotani had the day off from work, and the next day was a holiday.

"Tohru." Yuki said, looking at the sidewalk. "There's been something I've been meaning to tell you for… quite some time now."

Tohru glanced up at him, and said "Yes Yuki?"

"I… Well… the thing is…" Yuki didn't know where to start. Tohru was the only girl who had been able to make his words jumble up so easily, and she didn't even know it! "iloveyou." He mumbled quickly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that." Se replied, half hoping that it was what she thought it was, half hoping it wasn't

"I love you Tohru. I have ever since I first met you, when we were young. You have always been there for me, and you needed me to be there for you. You accepted me, and you shared your beautiful smile with me always. You enabled me to open the lid, and become a better person"

Yuki took Tohru's hands and pressed his lips softly against hers.

This was the sight that greeted Kyou as he stepped through the school gates. He could here the girls of the Prince Yuki Club sobbing, and calling Tohru a witch, but he didn't care. He would not lose to Yuki this time.

Dropping his bag, Kyou ran up to Yuki and Tohru, and hit Yuki with a solid punch in the cheek. Yuki fell back dazed. Kyou had actually hit him for a change… and it _hurt_. Rubbing his cheek, he watched as Kyou turned to Tohru, and said.

"Tohru, _I_ love you. You saw my true form, and didn't care. My Mother was horrified by it, and would not grant me a normal life, but you! _You _treated me as if I was beautiful! Because of you, I have become happier." Putting his hands on either side of Tohru's face, he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

When he pulled away all Tohru could do was blink. A few more members of the school had gathered, and were watching to see what Yuki would do in response to Kyou's actions. Front row and centre were Hanajima, Uotani, Hatsuhara, Kisa, Hiro and Momiji. All had their mouths wide open in shock. Yuki was standing with his hand on his cheek, scowling at Kyou.

"Baka Neko!" he shouted.

"Now, now!" said Hatsuhara, "Before you start fighting, I think we should see what Tohru has to say about _this_." And he too went up to Tohru, and kissed her, going further then Yuki or Kyou had gone (AN if you get my drift…)

"ISSUNBOSHI!" Yuki shouted, pulling Haru away from Tohru and punching him in the stomach.

"That's it brother! Fight for what is rightfully yours! I, your older brother Ayame, will be always by your side to help you protect the one you love!" Yuki turned and immediately dropped his head. The "Golden Trio", as his brother so liked to call them, was there.

"Wh… what are you three doing here?" Tohru asked, looking from Shigure, to Ayame, to Hatori. She could hear the girls from her school sighing and commenting on how hot the three men were.

"Why, we came to rescue you from a bombardment of suitors." Shigure said.

"We are actually here because we came to take you guys to dinner, because _someone_ ruined our kitchen, _Ayame_. Not mentioning any names." Hatori said, looking spitefully at Ayame, who began to blush, and held up his hands in defeat.

"Alas, it is true. While trying to cook dinner for Yuki and his friends, I forgot to keep an eye on the pots, and the stove caught fire. However! Luckily, Hatori happened to be over for a visit, and he saved your precious kitchen!"

"YOU BURNT DOWN THE KITCHEN?" Kyou shouted.

"YOU BAKA!" Yuki cried. "Now we will have to eat take away every night until it is fixed! How could you be so stupid Ayame?"

"I'm sure it was just an accident!" Tohru cried, stepping into the group of men, trying to stop them from killing each other.

"Tohru is right!" Ayame cried, putting his hand on her shoulder. "It was merely an accident! Yuki, remember that I was cooking for _you_!"

"I don't care! Take your hand off her!" Yuki cried, grabbing Tohru's hand and pulling her away from his brother.

"K…Kureno?"

Tohru turned to find Uotani, wide-eyed, open-mouthed, looking at a man walking away from them.

"It's him." Uotani said. "Kureno!" she called.

The man turned around, and his eyes widened when he saw Uotani. They became even wider when he saw the crowd around her, and the people it contained.

"Uotani?" He whispered, walking towards them. "And… Hatori, Shigure and Ayame? What are you doing here?"

"I am here to help my brother win the love of his life!" Ayame proclaimed one hand over his heart, the other up in the sky. Hatori rolled his eyes, and answered,

"We came to get the kids and take them out to dinner. Would you like to join us? Or is Akito expecting you?"

"Akito doesn't know I've left the Main House. I'd love to. That is, if Uotani can join us."

"Ooh, naughty naughty boy!" Shigure said, wagging his finger at Kureno. "Someone is going to be in big trouble!"

This time Kureno rolled his eyes.

"Kureno, we would be honoured if you'd join us. Uotani was coming along anyway, and you are one of the only Ju…Soumas that I do not know." Tohru said, speaking for the first time.

"You have a secret." Hanajima said. Everyone looked at her. "A very big secret." Tohru and the Souma's were scared that their secret would be out, and Uotani and the rest of the school population were curious.

"I think it's time we went to the restaurant." Momiji shouted, taking Tohru's hand and running off with her. "Come on guys!" he called behind him.

Kyou, Haru, Kisa, Yuki and Hiro followed running and laughing. Hanajima followed at a slower pace, thinking about the secret that Tohru and the others may have kept hidden. The "Golden Trio" walked behind Hanajima, desperately trying to think of a secret to use as a cover-up.

Finally, only Uotani and Kureno were left.

"I didn't think I would see you again." Uotani whispered, looking at the ground.

"Neither did I." Kureno replied. "Let's go to the restaurant. We can talk on the way." He and Uotani walked hand in hand behind the rest of the Soumas and their friends.

"To tell you the truth, Uotani, I don't really know how I often I will be able to see you."

"So does that mean you _want_ to see me again?" she asked

"Yes." He replied, squeezing her hand.

"Good." She said. "At least I know that. Let's just try… let's try to make the best of what we've got." Se smiled up at him. Kureno pulled her closer, and linked his arm through hers.

"What restaurant are we going to? I'm starving!" Uotani said. "I should let you know, it's not a pretty sight when I'm really hungry."

Kureno started to laugh, remembering the first time that they had had lunch together.

"Hopefully something close by."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

_The ending was weird… anyways!_

_Any Fruits Basket fan will know that Baka Neko Stupid cat_

_You may not know that issunboshi 1-inch man, if you catch my drift…;)_

_UH… methinks that is all_

_OOH! This is probably a one-shot… but I love to write romance, sos if y'all have any requests for any characters, I can do it for you as a chapter… anything! I AM DESPARATELY BORED! Lol…_

_Noight!_


End file.
